Loving Angel of Music
by Aerithien
Summary: Set after the 2004 movie. Christine and Raoul, now married, return to the Opera Populaire to see Christine's younger sister which is a new char. Erik finds that he loves the younger sister and tries to woo her and hopes for a new love. ErikNew charact


**Loving Angel of Music**

Chapter One: Gifts and Disasters

_I decided to write a POTO fanfic taking place after the movie. I thought it would be nice._

"Miss Daae'"

Erik's hearing perked up from where he stood in the lighting area of the opera house. He peered down at the stage, his masked face and dark covered figure. He could see all the dancers on the stage and a small cluster of the dancer girls caught his eye. As his eyes roamed over them, he finally spotted who had been speaking. Madame Giry was off to the side, standing with two all-too familiar people: le Victomte Raoul de Chagny and his wife, Christine Daae', now known as Countess Christine de Chagny.

"Miss Daae'" Madame Giry called out again, gesturing at one of the dancer girls that was in the cluster that caught his eye. Erik saw a timid girl step out and toward Giry, Raoul, and Christine.

"Karin, your sister came to give you something. She and the Victomte will be staying for a few nights and will be attending some of our galas." Madame said to the young girl. Erik had to admit that this girl-actually, Christine's slightly younger sister, looked remarkably like _his_ Christine. There were some differences between them, like Karin's copper locks that were not brown like Christine's. But Karin's delicate figure was similar to Christine's and very captivating to him.

Christine motioned to Karin to go over to them and pulled out a square black satin box. Karin took the box from Christine, removing its lid slowly. Erik gasped as she opened the box. Sitting on a blood red cushion lined with silver was his white mask that he had left behind him in his lair beneath the Opera house when Christine left with Raoul. He was angry about it but calmed down when he touched the left side of his face and remembered that he had crafted an absolute replica of it.

"Karin...always remember the story of the Angel of Music." Christine said quietly.

"Does the Angel of Music really exist?" Karin asked, gazing at the beauty of the mask.

"He does if you believe in him." Christine replied, consciously looking around her, as if to hope to see Erik.

"What does he look like and-" Karin began to pester but Christine silenced her.

"I cannot tell you!" Christine said urgently. "You need to go rehearse for Hannibal." She shooed Karin away and Erik heard Karin mutter, "_Practice with the worst diva ever_." and right on cue, Carlotta came out on stage, dressed and ready to sing. Erik immediately plugged his ears but not before hearing "That woman is _still_ the leading soprano?!" from Raoul. Apparently Raoul had never been fond of the croaking diva. Erik scowled and left to hide near the stage. Carlotta began her supposedly "wonderful" solo.

"_This trophy...from our saviors, from our saviors!_" Erik winced as she hit the high notes. "From the enslaving-" Right as she began again, a knife flew dangerously close to Carlotta's head. There were screams from the dancer girls.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" The girls screeched. Karin was the only one who had not screamed. Erik noticed her glance toward Christine questioningly and Christine nodded. Carlotta tried regaining her composure and began again.

"_From the enslaving for-_" Erik was fed up with La Carlotta and her ear shattering voice. '_Will she ever learn?!_' Erik muttered furiously as he threw another knife perilously close to La Carlotta's head again. Finally she threw up her hands in frustration.

"HOW DARE THEY!" She yelled. "Clearly, someone does not want me 'ere!" Eet's over! Over!" She stomped offstage, throwing her fake skull at the stage hands. Andre and Firmin shrugged helplessly. They knew it was useless to try to comfort a frustrated and stressed out diva.

To be continued in Chapter Two of_ "Loving Angel of Music"_


End file.
